First Bite O'Hallows Night
by cloemarrie
Summary: Summary: She hates vampires, he is one. Her "boyfriend" betrayed her. She's out for blood. Who will save them?
1. Halloween 2000

**Drabble Wars**

**Title: First Bite O'Hallows Night **

**Pairing: Damon/Elena **

**Rating: M for horror themes **

**Summary: She hates vampires, he is one. Her "boyfriend" betrayed her. She's out for blood. Who will save them?**

**(Chapter 1) Halloween of 2000**

**EPOV**

"Let's do something fun tonight," Stefan suggested as we were watching TV.

"Like what?" I asked, thinking he'd forgotten tonight was our anniversary.

"I was thinking we could have some friends over to celebrate," he replied, smiling at me hopefully.

"I thought we'd have the house all to ourselves tonight," I whined. Was a little alone time with him too much to ask?

"I know babe, but I haven't seen them in a long while," he looked into my eyes, silently pleading with me to concede.

I sighed and reluctantly agreed.

Tonight was mine and Stefan's one year anniversary; one year since we began dating. Instead of a romantic dinner and a moonlight stroll, he invited some of his vampire buddies from his ripper days over to the house. I didn't get too upset because I was madly in love with him; that is until he decided I was fair game for his friends to toy with. That night not only did I lose my dignity, but I also lost my humanity.

I left the house that night and never looked back. Damon found me sometime later and tried to make me feed but it stung too much to even think about hurting another … a human being. He then convinced me to turn the switch off to my humanity, so I did. Neither my conscience nor the pain has bothered me since, and I'm loving it!

I reluctantly switched my humanity back on and we, Damon and I, returned back to the house a week later. When we walked in, Stefan, Jeremy, and our other friends were in the living room and looked to be worried.

They were shocked to see me on Damon's arm. Heck, I was shocked when it first happened, but what can I say? The man did save my life, and I felt like I owed him.

"Why are you with him?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"It's none of your business, Jer. I love you because you're my brother, but this is my business," I calmly stated.

"But he's the one that turned you into a damn vampire, Elena!" Jeremy spouted.

"What the hell did he tell you?" I demanded looking at Stefan. "That Damon turned me? Well I have news for you, Jer. Damon isn't the one…"

"Don't stick up for the asshole!" he yelled.

"Let me fucking finish. Damon isn't the one who turned me," I stated.

"Then who did Elena?" he demanded.

"Stefan!" I yelled before storming out of the house with Damon by my side and Jeremy yelling my name.

**A/N: Well what did you think of my first Halloween fic? Good or bad? Leave a review and let me know. Oh and this is the only A/N I'll give until the full story is posted!**


	2. Halloween 2001

**(Chapter 2) Present Day: Halloween 2001**

**EPOV**

"What do you think about a reunion?" Damon asked with an evil grin.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked in return.

"Mystic Falls," was all he had to say.

"When do we leave?" I smirked, just thinking of all the chaos we could cause.

"Now if you want," he said, smirking in return.

We didn't bother packing. Where we were going, we didn't need to. If the clothes we were wearing got ruined we would just buy more.

We hopped into Damon's black camaro and drove to our home town. The place I'd promised myself I'd never end up again but it looked like I was going to break that promise I made to myself when I walked out of that house a year ago.

Just as it hit eight o'clock on Halloween night, we pulled up to Damon's old house; the place I spent most of my time with the other Salvatore brother.

We got out and headed to the door, but instead of knocking, Damon kicked it in. That's when the fun began!


	3. The Fun Begins

**(Chapter 3) The Fun Begins**

**DPOV**

I looked at Bonnie with a murderous glare as I stalked towards her. Of course, Jeremy had to try and be the hero, stepping in the way. I tossed him to the side effortlessly as I grabbed Bonnie by the neck and held her up, slamming her into the wall.

"How could you? She was your best friend." I spat the words.

"She did it to herself. The stupid bitch only thought about herself," she choked out.

"What, by being turned against her will? Yet you hang out with the one who did this to her?" I was furious.

"Stefan…"

I drew the sword from behind my back where it was sheathed. Waving it in front of Bonnie's eyes, I slowly inserted the blade in to her belly and slid it upwards using a jerky motion so that it would cause the most pain. Once the sword exited through her shoulder, I dropped her now lifeless body to the floor where all her innards spilled out. Jeremy was hollering for Bonnie but there was no use. She was dead before she hit the floor. An evil laugh left my lips as I looked down at my handy work and found the heart.

I called Elena over to me and told her to open her mouth. I squeezed the heart over her lips so that the blood dripped in to her mouth, then I gave myself some and let elena finish it up, eating the now drained heart of the girl who was once her best friend.

With a satisfied smirk, I turned my attention to the annoying younger Gilbert.

I grabbed Jeremy with one hand, and Matt with the other, and took them both kicking and screaming to the bathroom where I tied Jeremy's hands to the shower rail. I put a rope that went under his neck and around the back of his head so that his breathing was limited. I did the same to Matt before walking back into the living room.

As I passed Elena, I gave her a quick kiss and then went to deal with Caroline. I tossed her into the wall, furthest away from where I was standing. I then laid Tyler on the ground and, with my sword, drew a line across his neck so that both Elena and myself could drink from him, extending the time it took for him to die.

Caroline had pulled herself so that she could see what we were doing to her beloved Tyler. She started to scream like those dumb bimbos do in what humans call horror movies as we slowly drained him.


	4. Killing Spree Continued

**(Chapter 4) Killing Spree Continued**

**DPOV**

Caroline's screams were starting to get on my nerves, so I walked over to her, opened her mouth, and cut out her tongue, which made blood start to cascade out of her mouth and down her chin.

I sliced my blade along the top of her arm to draw a line down the middle, and then I did the same to the base of the arm. Next, I circled her bicep. Elena and I took one each and pulled just the skin off her arms.

Before we moved on to the next one who betrayed Elena, I cut Carolines spinal cord so that she would stay where we left her to bleed to death. We carefully positioned her sitting on the floor with her back resting against the couch.

We went to the bathroom where both Jeremy and Matt were tied up. Elena untied Matt and dragged him out by his hair as I did the same to Jeremy. Before I started in with Elena's little brother, I watched her taking care of Matt, Jeremy also watching in horror.

Elena took her black butterfly knife I'd gotten her a couple months back and cut out Matt's tongue. He screamed in pain as blood filled his mouth and spilled down his chin. Elena smiled at the gurgling sound coming from her former friend. Getting back to work, she slowly sliced his ears off and scalped him. She cut along his jaw bone until she got to his shirt where she slowly ripped it off him. Continuing down his chest and up each arm, she cut down to his stomach and his pants. She slowly ripped those off, like she did his shirt, and then his boxers as well. She then made it to his dick, where she decapitated the head and sliced off his balls as he screamed and wailed. I laughed as Jeremy squirmed in my arms, screaming in terror.

I had enough of watching her torture the man she once loved, so I turned my attention to her brother who had disowned her.

I took out my switchblade and cut into his wrists, severing nerves, but not fatally wounding him...yet. I slowly cut off each of his ten fingernails, then made quick work of chopping off each finger on his hands as he screeched in pain. I took my time torturing him so he could pay for the pain he put Elena through the past year.

I slowly chopped off every piece of his arms in tiny chunks, the screams dying out as he went into what I assumed was shock. Huffing in irritation, I jerked his head back, slapping his cheek hard. The action served its purpose and I smiled menacingly as Jeremy's eyes fluttered open, a groan escaping his lips. I only gave him a moment to process what was happening before I started work on his feet and legs. I slowly peeled off each toenail and cut off his toes while he screamed, exciting me even more. I severed each foot and then chopped up his thighs in tiny chunks like his arms. I decided to let him sit there for a little while longer, screaming as he bled out and watched Elena torture his friend.

With a devilish grin, Elena cut out each of Matt's eyes and then decapitated him. She cut out his heart and gave it to me to enjoy as she marvelled at Jeremy's terrified expression. I laughed wickedly just thinking about how expertly my beautiful princess had tortured Matt.

I turned back to Jeremy and with one swift slice of my sword, I decapitated him, silencing him for good. Ripping out his heart, I handed it to Elena who didn't hesitate in devouring it.

Elena then went after Rebekah.


	5. Rebekah's Torture

**(Chapter 5) Rebekah's Torture**

**EPOV**

"What the f…" Rebekah started before I grabbed her as she screamed.

I tied her up in a chair using vervain ropes. It's the only thing that weakens us vampires, but since I was wearing gloves, it didn't bother me.

After killing my brother, Damon sat in another chair, watching me with a sexy smirk on his beautiful face. A small smile crossed my lips as I decided to have fun with Rebekah, seeing as how I couldn't kill her; I didn't have the stake. I also wanted to tease Damon a bit.

I turned on the radio to discover my favorite Evanescence song, "My Immortal" was on. I turned it up and walked back over to Rebekah. I began eyeing her body, looking her up and down and I smirked at her, watching her helplessly trying to break free. I ran my finger along her jawline and leaned down, grabbing her by her neck and pulling her head back, whispering in her ear, "Lets have some fun, shall we?" as I looked at Damon. I pulled her head back even further, almost to the point of pulling it off, and brought her lips to mine, passionately kissing her.

"Bet you're loving this, huh, you little slut?" I grinned running my hands down her chest as I popped open her shirt letting everything fall loose. This was the only time I would have let Damon look at another girl this way.

I trailed my hand down her body as I walked forward to stand in front of Damon. I hiked up my skirt just a little and completely bent over so he could see my ass as I teased him. I leaned in kissing her again, moving down slowly as I could hear her starting to moan slightly. I grabbed a flogger and struck it against her chest. She screamed out in pain.

"Now we're talking. I never said you could moan!"

She bit her lower lip as it hit her and tried to stay quiet, but I got the pleasure of looking at the welts as I struck it against her skin once again.

"Stop it you fucking BITCH!" she shouted, then spit in my face. I smirked as it hadn't offended me. I grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head around and I dug a knife right into her stomach, pulling it down just a little. Her blood flowed down her body. I smiled as she screamed. I ran my finger in it and moved to Damon, spreading it on his lips. I grabbed his hair and roughly jerked his head back, kissing him so we tasted the sweet nectar of our little victim.


	6. Rebekah's Staking

**(Chapter 6) Rebekah's Staking**

He grinned, bringing me onto his lap as he ran his hand down my body. He made her watch, and she would because she didn't want more to happen. I straddled his lap as I felt his hand down by my crotch, his finger brushing along me. I pulled away after getting him worked up, only to find that she had been fully aroused. I took her nipple in between my fingers and, using my knife, sliced it off as she screamed and writhed. I then grabbed the other, doing the same.

"There, now you can't get aroused there anymore. Poor Stefan won't be happy!" I grinned bringing her blood to my lips then kissed her making her taste the pain she was going through. "How does it taste?"

I let my hand run down her body. She was begging me to stop at this point. I ran the knife blade from her chin, down to her crotch as I cut open her pants then her panties, ripping them from her body. I stretched her legs far apart and tied them to the legs of the chair. I looked down at her body and noticed she was glistening with her arousal.

"Hmmm, someone's sort of loving this isn't she?"

I pulled off my panties and lifted my skirt, standing up over the chair. I grabbed her head, pulling her face into me as I made her start licking me. I felt her tongue going across my clit as I let out loud moans. I kept her hair in my fist and I forced her face in deeper. I ran my finger along my clit, bringing me closer, until I finally filled her tongue with my juices. I moved down and looked at Damon. He knew exactly what I was going to do. I decided to give her a little bit of pleasure first as I ran my tongue along her clit now, fingering her as I did. She was moaning and her eyes were shut. She was getting lost and that's where I decided to change it. I dug the knife deep inside of her, forcing it in and cutting her walls as she screamed bloody murder. I smirked and kept going in deeper.

The door flung open and Stefan came running in.

"Reb..." He couldn't get the rest out before Damon grabbed him and shoved him down onto the chair. I left the knife inside of her as I went over to him and, grabbing more rope, I tied him down too.

"Well, well, well. Nice of you to join us, Stefan." I grinned. "Now I can finish playing with my little toy while you watch."

Damon nodded as Stefan couldn't take his eyes off of Rebekah's naked, bleeding body.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" he shouted, but I ignored him.

Damon grabbed his head and slapped him across the face, then held his head still so he was forced to watch.

I put a stake through her heart. I knew she couldn't die, as she's an original, but it made me feel satisfied, especially the look on Stefan's face right before Damon snapped his neck. We didn't want to kill him because it would be too merciful. Instead, we left as our work here was done.


	7. The Getaway

**(Chapter 7) The Getaway**

We left the house and Mystic Falls in our rearview mirror. Though our destination was unclear, we didn't care. The adrenaline was still pumping strong throughout our bodies, making it impossible to stay still.

"Damon?" I called to my partner in homicide.

"Yes, my love?" He flashed me a dazzling smile.

"It's weird," I began, twirling my hair through my fingers. "I'm not even angry with Stefan or any of them anymore."

Damon looked at me questioningly, so I continued, "I feel like I've wasted so much time being human. What we just did," - I grabbed his cock roughly, squeezing and stroking - "I think it's my calling."

He briefly laughed at my revelation before bucking his hips, running his tongue along his lower lip.

I twisted my hand, squeezing harder as his dick filled under my grasp.

"Elena," he moaned. I noticed he was having trouble controlling the car and the last thing we needed was to ruin our getaway by having an accident, so I suggested that we stop at a hotel for the night.

He agreed feverishly, instructing me to find the nearest place.

I found a quaint little motel an hour outside of Mystic Falls. Damon wasn't happy that we were still a half an hour away, so he pushed his Camaro as fast as it would go. We made it there in less than twenty minutes.


	8. Hotel of Death

**(Chapter 8) Hotel of Death**

I was beyond turned on by the time he made it back to the car after paying for our room.

He'd just told me the room number and that he informed the office clerk not to disturb us, when I made use of our vampiric speed, crashing us through the door of our room in less than one second.

I pushed him against the door, kissing him passionately. I ripped off his shirt and began attacking his neck. Lifting me from the ground, I wrapped my legs around Damon's waist and he carried me to the bed. Once on my back, he thrusted his dick into my dripping pussy. I was moaning wantonly as he picked up the speed. He flipped me over and shoved his massive dick in my ass. It only took one more thrust and I was cumming so hard I thought I would never be able to walk again. I was so much in a daze I almost missed his release.

Flipping me back over, he attacked my pussy with his tongue and lips as I moaned with pleasure. He released me as he laid down beside me. We were resting when there was a knock on the door, which made Damon start to growl.

"Fuck this baby, I told them not to disturb us," he growled, walking stark naked to the door where there was non-stop knocking. Damon opened the door to reveal the hotel manager.

"Good evening sir - shit your naked." The hotel manager looked flustered as he quickly averted his eyes. "Sir, can you please put some clothes on so I will be able to talk to you?" the bald-headed shorty asked.

"Ummm, baby? Do you think I should put some clothes on or not?" Damon asked me.

"God, no," I told him.

"Well there you have it. She says I stay naked. What do you want?" Damon demanded.

"Sir, we have had complaints from every other room in the hotel that you're being too noisy, so can you please keep it down?" the baldy asked not-so-politely.

"Elena, do you think we should keep it down?" he asked, smirking at me as I walked towards them.

"No, it doesn't look we will be able to do that sir," I told the manager before shutting the door in his face.

"Take me Damon, and then we will kill these people in this nasty hotel for disturbing us," I told him as he slammed me against the door and started to fuck me hard and fast taking out his frustrations on me, into me. After he shot his cum inside me, we stayed naked, going room to room, killing every single occupant.


	9. Time Jump

**(Chapter 9) Time Jump**

We are now living in Perth, Australia and I was currently in our room thinking over the past decade. Has it been that long since I was human? During this time, we've killed many people, always staying at a different motel or hotel in a different town and state each night.

The killings started in Mystic Falls, VA, where we killed Jeremy and my former friends. We would have killed Stefan too, but we wanted to make him suffer and Rebekah couldn't be killed. After our killing spree in a neighboring town, we then drove to a small town in Missouri where we killed five more people. We moved on to another small town, this time the town was in Nevada. We flew out to Japan where we easily killed fifty more people. Our next destination was China, where it was as easy as Japan to kill people; we hit a high of a hundred deaths in China, then moved on to India where our number went back down to fifty. We calmed down and took a break when we settled down in a quiet city called Perth in Australia, where we currently reside. It didn't take long for the itch to return, though.

_There is something big coming and Perth will never be ready for it, _I thought as a wicked laugh left my lips.


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: Before I get started there are some ladies I'd like to thank who have helped me get this story to where it is. First and foremost I'd like to thank my amazingly brilliant beta Lia Jane who has helped me on so many of my past stories and my stories to come and of course this one; without her my writing would literally suck donkey balls lol. She has pulled me through some very tough situations with my stubborn characters and for that I cannot repay her enough she deserves a spotlight. I also would like to thank the ladies who preread and helped with a lot of this story: my good friend Gooseonline, my sister cullensgirl89, and last but certainly not the least my very good friend and one of my inspirations Artemis Leaena . I also would like to thank (and probably going to be missing a hundred of names) some people that has encouraged me and kept me writing the past couple of years: Laurie Whitlock who even though we don't talk anymore is the reason I started posting my fanfics in the first place, Nicia who has challenged me to keep writing even when I don't want to, readingmama who without I wouldn't have met so many great friends and who has challenged me to write out of my comfort during FAGE and for all the encouragements, I'd like to thank Claire Bloom for all her encouraging words and advice of wisdom, WhiteWolfLegend who has encouraged me to continue writing and has made the plot bunny awaken on many occasions as well as helped me on my Fanatic Fanfics page, I'd like to thank Mina and Ana and the ladies in the Drabble Wars community for the opportunity to write things I normally would never write, also my sisters missclearwater80 and cullensgirl89 for all the support, encouragement, and friendship a girl could ask for and without them I would have shut down completely and deleted everything last year when I had a breakdown and I like to thank my sister ElouiseRose for all her encouragement and advice I love you girls beyond compare! There are so many others I want to thank but not enough space to type but I'll just say this I thank the fandoms and everyone in them for everything they have done I love you all!**

**I would like to thank my readers for continuing to read my stories even if you don't leave reviews I love you all! Let me know how this story turned out though please. I'm a bit nervous since this is the first story I've posted outside of Twilight!**


End file.
